The Letter
by fandomfan13
Summary: What happens when Alison finds the infamous love letter Emily wrote to her before she disappeared? Set in my On the Run universe before the epilogue, after everything with A has been resolved. Emison. One Shot.


**Hey guys!**

 ** **I'm back! I had originally planned to post this one shot back in August, but life just got in the way and then school started and the semester's been kicking my ass. The only reason I'm able to post this now is because I've spent better part of the last two days procrastinating. Hopefully now that I have this out I can focus on the millions of papers I have due for next week (it's okay to cry guys, I've learned to accept that lol).**  
**

 **This story takes place between the last chapter of On the Run before the epilogue, a few weeks before Alison takes her test. I got the idea after reading TheHauntedTwilight's story Moments, which you should all definitely check out because it's amazing. And now that I'm on that, a HUGE thank you to TheHauntedTwilight for letting me steal the letter she wrote for Moments that I've included here, the infamous letter Emily wrote to Ali before Alison disappeared. The letter is absolutely hers and I take no credit for it.**

 ** **I've got another story on my computer that's dying to be written but that'll come once the semester's over. I promise you'll get it soon! In the meantime, enjoy the product of my procrastination :) I apologize for any mistakes, I've spent so much time glued to my computer recently that it's getting hard to proofread anything.**  
**

 **Warning: Adult content ahead ;)**

www

"I've said it before and I'll say it again," Alison's voice is slightly muffled as her face presses against the mattress. She lifts her head as best as she can in her position so Emily can hear her from behind. "Your hands are fucking magic – in more ways than one." She throws a sultry smirk Emily's way at the end, her voice dripping with innuendo.

Emily rolls her eyes, purposely pushing Alison's head down a little harder than necessary in a silent scolding. "Stop trying to make this sexual, Ali."

The brunette is straddling a topless Alison's hips, her butt placed firmly on Alison's ass for better leverage as her hands dig and prod into the blonde's bare back. Alison had been groping at her neck and shoulders for the whole day until Emily finally called her out on it and offered to massage some of the tension away, though Alison seems more interested in turning the innocent touches into a steamy round in the bedroom.

"God, it's such a turn on when you manhandle me like that."

" _Stop_."

Alison's laugh rings like bells through the quiet bedroom and Emily has to bite her lip to keep herself from joining in, suddenly glad Alison can't see her smile. Indulging the blonde sounds as tempting as ever, but they've agreed to meet the girls for dinner later and if they start that now Emily knows they'll never make it. So she forces herself to keep Alison at bay, however hard it may be.

"Can't blame a girl for trying," Alison relents, a breathy moan escaping immediately after as Emily pushes into her lower back with the heels of her hands.

Emily leans down and kisses Alison's bare shoulder before pressing her lips against Ali's ear. "Mmm, never."

Alison hums at the feeling of Emily's warm breath against her ear, her head turning to reach Emily's lips only to have Emily pull away. "Kiss me," she pleads with a pout.

Emily smiles, using her thumbs to run along the back of Alison's neck. "I kissed you a few minutes ago."

"I always want you to kiss me."

The brunette's smile turns into a smirk – boy is that true. She leans back down and breathes into Alison's ear. "I guess you'll just have to learn to wait, then."

Alison shudders and Emily laughs at the goosebumps that erupt all over Alison's skin.

"You're such a tease."

"I learned from the best," Emily replies easily. She suddenly frowns when her fingers find a bad knot on Ali's left shoulder and Alison cries out softly in pain. "There's a pretty bad knot here, this might hurt a little."

Alison responds in a whimper but lays still and lets Emily do her work.

Emily finds herself frowning after a few minutes of working at the strained muscle to no avail. "You're really tense," she says. "It's not good for you – for anyone, really, to be this tense for so long."

"I can't exactly help it," the blonde argues. "Someone had the bright idea to morph the SAT and GED test into one, _clearly_ that person just wants to have the world explode in one huge mental breakdown."

Emily chuckles, her smile sympathetic. "I know it must be hell, but you shouldn't let it get to you like this." She leans down when she anticipates Alison's rebuttal and kisses the back of her blonde head. "I don't like seeing you so stressed."

Alison sighs at the gesture and at her girl's heartfelt words. She honestly doesn't know how she would survive this without Emily at her side.

"I'll be fine once it's over, it's only a few more – _ow!_ "

The brunette cringes with Alison's cry of pain. The knot is a lot more sensitive than she'd realized. "Sorry, sweetheart."

"A little warning next time, Em," Alison laughs through a groan.

"I told you it was going to hurt a little bit."

"Yeah, that was definitely more than _a little bit_."

Emily rolls her eyes but continues to dig and rub into the muscle surrounding the knot, slowly working her way in until she reaches the strained muscle. "Breathe in for me, babe." She braces her thumbs against the pained spot as Alison breathes in and slowly presses down with her whole body as the blonde exhales. It takes a couple of seconds but Emily finally starts to feel the muscle give way until it fully melts under her fingers.

The sigh Alison releases is so close to a moan Emily feels herself shudder with sudden arousal.

"What the hell was _that_?"

" _That_ was me taking away like eighty percent of your neck pains."

"I swear I just had a tiny orgasm."

Emily laughs as she slides her shirt off and lays flat over Ali's back. She presses her lips against Alison's ear, feeling her nipples harden against Ali's skin as she does her best to imitate the blonde's sultry tone. "If you behave I'll give you a full one later."

A shudder rips through Alison's spine and she presses her face into the bed, her moan muffled against the bed spread. "I hate you."

Burying her nose in blonde locks, Emily chuckles against the blonde's skin and presses a kiss to the back of Alison's neck. "I love you too."

"Let me turn over," Alison pleads as Emily drags her hands down the blonde's arms and entwines their fingers.

Emily presses her lips against Alison's ear. "No," she breathes softly, squeezing Alison's hands. "We have to leave soon."

Alison whines pitifully, squirming underneath the weight of Emily's body. She feels the brunette's warm breath fanning over the back of her neck as she chuckles and huffs in frustrated reluctance. "Fine, but you're going to fuck me before the day is over whether you want to or not, Emily Fields."

That makes Emily laugh even as desire flares in her lower belly. She definitely knows she doesn't have the strength to turn Alison down again.

"Deal."

www

Alison is finishing slipping on her heels, her massage having been brought to its less than blissful end once Emily realized the time, when she spots Emily's laptop open on her desk. Suddenly remembering she needs to check her email, she slides into Emily's desk chair and taps the computer's keyboard, sparking the screen to life.

"Hey Em," she calls, already typing in Emily's password. "Can I use your computer for a sec?"

"Yeah, go ahead. It should be in –" Emily walks back into the room, finding Alison already logged in to her laptop. "Oh, never mind." For a moment she wonders why her computer is on her desk instead of in her bag, when the memory of what she'd been doing before picking up Alison for their date this morning suddenly slams into her along with the realization of what Alison will find once the home screen popped up. "Ali, wait –"

But it's too late, she realizes, because Alison's brow is already furrowing as her eyes scan over the open document on the screen.

"What's this?" Alison asks, but she already kind of knows. She never thought she would get the chance to see this letter in person, and she feels her heart plummeting already as she reads the first few sentences.

Emily swallows hard over the nervous lump in her throat, moving quickly to slam the laptop shut and drag Alison as far away from her computer as possible. "N-Nothing, lets just –"

But Alison's slim fingers curl around her own as her hand reaches out to close the computer, effectively halting her attempts. Emily's heart bangs hard against her ribs as she fearfully meets Alison's gaze. The blonde's expression would seem unexpressive to most, yet Emily can see the hints of confusion in Alison's nearly imperceptible frown and pursed lips. There's something else too, something in the way her eyes shimmer and the corners of her lips curl downwards – sadness? Guilt?

"Em?" Alison tilts her head questioningly, asking more for a confession than for an answer. She knows very well what it is, and Emily is well aware of it.

Emily's eyes fall closed in silent resignation only for a second, but it's enough for Alison's heart to sink in acceptance. She can't deny that part of her wants Emily to brush it off and drag her off to dinner with the girls, yet of course Emily doesn't. Emily's ready to face this head on, as Alison expects. That's one of the things Ali loves most about her girl: her unwavering courage to face even the toughest situations without a hint of hesitation, a courage Alison wishes she had. She knows she'll have to feed off Emily's in this particular situation because there is no way Ali's letting go of this chance, a chance to get insight into her mermaid's thoughts and feelings.

"Can I?" the blonde asks quietly, her eyes darting quickly to the computer before she glances back at Emily.

Emily's stomach clenches so uncomfortably that for a moment she's sure she's going to throw up on Alison's shoes. She wrote that letter three years ago, and though back then she'd convinced herself to let Alison read it, the thought of the blonde reading it now makes her want to crawl into the deepest crevice on Earth and disappear forever.

"Hey, hey, Em, it's okay," Alison is quick to soothe, cupping her girl's face in her hands at the look of sheer panic that crosses over Emily's face. "I won't read it if you don't want me to, sweetie. It's yours, I'll respect that."

Somehow those words seem to calm her. Alison's expression is sincere, and Emily can hear the truth behind the blonde's words. She only has to say so and Alison will drop this entire thing and forget about the letter. Yet that thought stirs something inside her that feels surprisingly like disappointment.

Emily suddenly realizes she _wants_ Alison to read it. She wants to share everything with Alison, she wants the blonde to know every part of her, and this letter sums up one of the biggest parts of Emily's life. This is how the brunette realizes that it's _okay_ for Ali to read it. It will probably hurt Alison more than anything, but everything in the letter is in the past, everything but Emily's undeniable love for her. All Emily has to do is make sure Alison understands that, and the rest will fall into place.

She hopes.

"N-no," Emily clears her throat, forcing what she hopes looks like a reassuring smile. "No, it's okay. Go ahead."

Alison arches a brow skeptically. "Are you sure?"

Her heart is hammering a mile a minute, but Emily nods. She trusts Alison with her life, so she feels safe in trusting her with what had been her deepest feelings too.

"It's an old letter, though," Emily feels the need to emphasize it, for good measure. "I wrote that before you even disappeared so please don't think –"

Alison cuts her off with a chaste kiss, smiling at Emily's nervous ramblings as her fingers stroke over Emily's caramel skin. "Relax, babe." Cradling the laptop in one arm, she crosses over to the bed to sit down, dragging Emily behind her with her free hand. With one more reassuring squeeze to Emily's hand, Alison turns her attention to the computer and begins to read. Emily can't help but hover over Alison anxiously, her eyes darting across her letter for what could be the thousandth time.

 _Ali,_

 _You might not like what I'm about to say. Come to think about it, you might not even care. I've been thinking a lot about what to say to you, and my mind just comes up blank. I can never find the courage to say to you how I really feel. About anything, really. But I need to get something off my chest. Lately…I've come to realize that you're not afraid of hurting me, so I wonder why I'm afraid of hurting you? I am, but that's not enough of a reason not to tell you how I feel. And I need to. So here goes…_

 _Sometimes…I feel so, so close to you. I feel closer to you than I do any other person. I've never felt anything like it before, really. I feel like it's almost dangerous. I feel like a satellite, orbiting the sun. You're my sun. You're like fire, Ali. When I touch you, my heart burns. But it's beginning to consume me. Sometimes I feel like you like having me there, too. You like having me close. The way you look at me sometimes…I can just feel it. For the longest time, I thought I was just imagining it, and maybe I was…but it didn't seem that way. You look at me, and I feel whole. But then something changes. You switch. You get this look in your eyes…and I feel stupid for ever believing it was real._

 _Sometimes I feel like you know how much I like you. To be honest, I don't know how you can't have noticed. You look at me sometimes…and I feel like you can read every thought inside my head. I feel like you can see what you do to me when you touch me. Even when you look at me…I'm sure it's obvious._

 _It's like it's all so hilarious to you. The way you act sometimes…it's like it's all just one big joke that you find so, so funny. But it's not funny to me. It's not funny at all. Like…after we kissed…and I thought it might happen again. I really thought it would, Ali. But you acted like you couldn't care less. Did it mean nothing to you? It meant EVERYTHING to me. You pretty much laughed in my face. How can you kiss me, and then act as if it doesn't mean anything? Maybe a kiss is just a kiss for you…but that's not how it works, Ali. That's not how it works for most people, especially not me. It can never mean nothing when it's you. I know that part of you knows that, deep down. You know I feel abut you. So why would you do that to me?_

 _You said that kissing me was practice…for the real thing. But the way you act, it feels more like target practice. I hope you find something real. Because you'll never understand how real it was for me. I actually believed it. Maybe I'm just naïve. I don't understand how you can go from kissing me one minute and acting like you hate me the next. And that's what it felt like, Ali. I felt like you hated what we did. I just want you to know, I could never hate kissing you. Kissing you was the best thing that's ever happened to me._

 _I don't know what you'll think about this, but I need you to know the truth I need you to know how I feel about you. This isn't just some silly crush to me. I may be a fool to have fallen for you…but, I love you. I do. Any pain it might bring me doesn't matter any more. I already suffer with this more than I can bear. So I need to tell you. I need you to know. I love you so much._

 _I'm in love with you, Ali._

 _\- Emily_

Emily watches with her heart in her throat as Alison finishes reading and closes the laptop slowly, her expression frustratingly unreadable.

Alison clears her throat. "Okay," She places the laptop on the bed beside her and pushes to her feet, her eyes avoiding Emily at all cost as she reaches for her phone. "Are we leaving?"

Emily frowns as she watches Ali fiddle on her phone absently, but she knows the blonde's mind is a million miles away. She's torn between brushing things off like she wants to and forcing them to talk things out. Clearly Alison is upset, and if Emily's learned anything throughout her relationship with Alison is how quickly things can go south if they leave any feelings unresolved between them.

"That's all you're going to say?" Emily finally asks after a few moments of silence.

Alison shrugs. "There's not much to say about it." She looks around the room, spots her purse by the windowsill and crosses the room to grab her things. "Come on, we should get going."

"Ali, talk to me." Emily pleads. She stands from the bed, feeling helpless as she watches her girlfriend shove her things into her purse with more force than necessary.

The blonde rolls her eyes, finally glancing at Emily for the briefest of moments as she starts heading to the door. "We're gonna be late, Em. Just –"

But Emily grabs onto her arm as Ali brushes by and spins her around, wrapping her other arm around the blonde's waist to keep her close. Even still Alison doesn't meet her gaze, and Emily's heart aches for the girl in her arms.

"Alison, look at me." The brunette cradles the side of Ali's face, tilting the girl's head. Alison's eyes lack their usual sparkle, something that only happens when her walls are up and solidly erected. "Talk to me, sweetheart."

"It's fine," she replies crisply, but Emily can see that she's lying through her teeth.

Emily's eyes scan over the blonde's face, tilting her head when Alison tries to look away. Alison's defenses are at their all time high, but there's always _one_ moment, one _second_ , when her walls crack against the strain of her emotions and the blonde falters in her façade. Emily waits patiently, thumb stroking over Alison's soft cheek, until she sees it; a shaky exhale, a clench of her jaw, a blink that erases a momentary mist – she sees it, and she swoops in.

"Please talk to me, Ali." Emily murmurs softly.

"What do you want me to say?" Alison snaps. "How it kills me to know how much I hurt you? How I live wishing I could take it all back? How I wonder _everyday_ how you could ever love me when I treated you like shit for so long? How –"

Emily grabs the blonde's face now, not harshly but firmly, when she sees tears begin to slide down Alison's cheeks. Alison's always been insecure about their relationship because of their past, and Emily had known her letter would rehash old feelings. As much as Alison tries, her façade of indifference and emotional detachment never convinces Emily of anything more than how much the blonde struggles to express her feelings.

With Alison trembling in her arms, she tilts the blonde's head and kisses her firmly. Alison struggles to move out of their embrace at first, rejecting Emily's offer of comfort, but the brunette is not deterred. She pulls Alison tighter against her, the hand on Ali's cheek sliding to the back of her neck where she holds the blonde's lips in place against hers until she finally feels the girl relent and sink into her.

Alison hiccups into her girl's mouth as her tears wet both of their cheeks, but still she wraps her arms around Emily's waist and deepens the kiss.

"That was years ago, Ali," Emily murmurs when they part. She wipes away Alison's tears and presses a chaste kiss to her lips. Her lips linger, barely brushing against Ali's as she speaks. "You're not that person anymore. I loved you back then because I saw _this_ person," She slides a hand into Alison's curls and cradles the back of her head, pressing their foreheads together. "this _amazing_ person that I always knew you were."

"I hurt you so much." Alison whispers, her voice laced with regret.

"We had so much growing up to do, sweetheart. If we hadn't gone through everything we did, we wouldn't be here right now. I would go through that pain ten times over if it means I still get to be with you at the end of the day."

Alison sighs, her emotions beginning to calm under her girlfriend's gentle touch. Deep down she knows Emily is right – they would have destroyed each other if they'd gotten together back then. But the guilt that consumes her whenever she thinks about the emotional torture she'd put Emily through makes her seriously wonder how she's ever deserved the woman in front of her.

Emily kisses her then, soft and gentle but firm enough to bring her out of her wandering thoughts. The soft moan that rips from Emily's throat makes Alison whimper, her hands clutching at Emily's sides desperately. She loves this girl, wants her, _aches_ for her like the very air she breathes. She never imagined she could love someone as much as she loves this woman who has quickly become the center of her world in their short time together. Though Emily's always been the center of her world, she thinks. Now she _is_ her world.

"I love you, Alison," Emily admits, and the reverence in her tone takes Alison's breath away. "so much it actually hurts sometimes."

With that Alison tightens her hold on Emily's waist and crushes their lips together, a blinding heat building within her chest that only flares into wildfire when Emily tangles her hands in her blonde locks and kisses her back with the same ferocity.

Her lungs are screaming in protest, the passion ignited between them having sucked the oxygen straight from her body. Alison wrenches her lips away with a gasping breath, groaning when Emily's lips latch onto her neck instead.

"Fuck, Em," she gasps. "I love you. God, I love you."

Emily lifts her head and brings their lips together again, gentler this time. Alison's tongue glides into the brunette's mouth, swiping into every nook and crevice and loving how Emily just surrenders to her, letting herself be devoured by the blonde who will never get enough of her.

Alison's so caught up in Emily's lips that she doesn't notice Emily begin to walk her backwards towards the bed until she's lying on her back in the center of Emily's mattress, the brunette's eyes raking hungrily over every inch of her body.

"What're you doing?" Alison asks breathlessly, the heat behind Emily's gaze sending shivers down her spine. The lust in her eyes takes her aback, but she welcomes it more than willingly as her own desire pools low in her stomach.

Emily crawls over her on all fours, sliding one knee between the blonde's thighs as she presses long, warm kisses along Alison's collarbone. She's taking her time, kissing her way up the blonde's neck as if discovering Ali's skin for the first time.

"I told you how much I love you," Emily murmurs between kisses. "How much I've _always_ loved you." She finally reaches Alison's lips and takes them in a searing kiss, reveling in the blonde's whimper as she glides her tongue into Alison's mouth. "Now I want to show you."

"Em," Alison whimpers, fingers clutching at Emily's shoulders like a lifeline. Her skin is on fire, Emily's lips leaving a blazing trail of heat that has her itching to yank off her clothes and feel her girl's skin against hers. But despite her better impulses, her conscience gets the better of her and she tries to pull away. "We're gonna be late for dinner, baby."

"Fuck dinner," Emily responds huskily, tongue tracing over the shell of Alison's ear, and the blonde's breath hitches at her girl's rare curse.

She doesn't know how it happens, but they're suddenly naked before Alison has time to gather her bearings. Her head is spinning with how Emily devours her body, dropping kisses that leave a trail of fire in their wake with a passion that threatens to consume them both. She's never felt anything like this before, and then Emily's fingers are suddenly _there_ , right where she needs them to be, _drowning_ in her arousal that drips down her thighs and _god,_ she's going to die tonight.

"Kiss me," Alison pleads, aching to feel her mermaid's lips again.

Emily is quick to comply, settling her full weight over Alison's body as she takes her lips again. She bites at Alison's lip, the blonde's hips bucking in response and god – Alison's mind goes blank because their mounds rub together in the most _amazing_ way and she never wants this feeling to stop.

Apparently Emily doesn't want it to stop either because the brunette is suddenly rolling her hips, and the moan she releases when their clits rub together is so erotic Alison _needs_ to hear it again. The blonde grips Emily's hips, tugging and pushing her against her drenched sex in search of a rhythm as her own hips buck in tandem.

Eventually they find a suitable (and _very_ pleasurable) pace, their bodies moving together in perfect synch, having mastered a seamless rhythm together after months of practice – though they've never really tried this particular position before and Alison makes a mental note to definitely explore it more often because _god_ , this grinding creates a friction that is too delicious not to keep repeating.

As much as Alison enjoys taking the lead in bed, she adores seeing Emily transform into the sexual goddess only Ali knows she can be. She loves when Emily just goes for what she wants without holding back, so different from her usually shy and complacent nature. But the words shy never even cross her mind when Emily decides to take control in their sex lives, leaving Alison's mind blank and body tingling from pleasure – kind of like now, when Emily suddenly leans forward and grinds her pelvis down very purposely against Alison's clit and Ali moans, loudly and unabashedly as her head drops back in pleasure.

"You like that?" Emily asks breathlessly.

It's a simple question, almost an observation really, but Emily _rarely_ speaks during sex and the words sound so dirty coming from her girl's mouth that it sends a shot of wet arousal straight between Alison's parted thighs.

"Fuck, baby." Alison whimpers, grasping at Emily's hips to pull her impossibly closer. She feels Emily's own arousal dripping against her with every thrust of her hips and she doesn't think she's ever been this _wet_ before.

Their bodies rock together for what seem like hours, every brush of their clits shooting sparks of pleasure that are _just_ enough to keep her from going insane but she _needs_ more, so so much more.

Eventually Emily shifts and hikes one of Alison's thighs over her hip, and the way their mounds come into full contact with each other pulls moans from both girls loud enough to travel across the entire house. They thrust their hips with renewed vigor, Alison pulling Emily down harder against her with every thrust of her hips as the brunette focuses on keeping her rhythm going. Emily leans down and presses their breasts together like she knows Alison loves, ignoring the burning stretch in her thighs as she kisses her girl, swallowing Alison's cries of pleasure.

"You gonna come for me?" Emily breathes the question against the blonde's neck, her tongue slipping past her lips to swirl over Alison's heated skin.

"God, _yes_ ," Alison replies instantly, throwing her head back to offer her neck up to her mermaid's lips. It takes everything within her not to come right then and there with Emily's sultry whispers, but she holds off. She wants to come _with_ her girl, wants to feel Emily writhe against her as she rides those waves of bliss. "Fuck baby, please don't stop. I'm _so close_."

"Shit, me too." Emily responds, and she keeps her mouth pressed to the blonde's ear as she begins moaning softly.

This girl is honestly going to be the _death_ of her. Emily cursing and Emily moaning are her two biggest weaknesses; she knows she's a goner.

" _Fuck_."

So of course it's Alison who finally comes first, the torturously slow buildup compiled with the emotional upheaval of the last hour finally tipping her over the edge. She arches her back and digs her fingers almost painfully into Emily's skin as she screams in ecstasy. Her moan is actually _obscene_ , the type you only hear in low budget erotic movies and Emily would normally tuck that thought away for later teasing, but she finds herself joining Alison and crashing into her release and she suddenly understands the blonde's shrieks because there is _no_ way she can control the sob that wrenches from her throat as her body slams into an Earth-shattering orgasm.

Emily finally collapses, her limbs sore from the strain of holding herself up and she settles on Alison's chest because she doesn't really think she has the strength to move any farther. The room is filled with the sound of their gasping breaths and Emily's head rises and falls along with Alison's chest as they both struggle to catch their breath. Eventually Alison starts combing her fingers through Emily's hair, and the brunette finds the strength to lift her head and press a kiss just over Alison's heart.

"Always," she whispers.

Alison's eyes prick with tears and she buries her face into Emily's hair, wondering how in the hell she got so freaking _lucky_. "I love you so much, Emily Fields."

Emily smiles. She nestles comfortably into Alison's neck, sighing as the blonde traces circles along her bare back.

They stay that way for a few minutes, the silence between them comforting after the raw passion exerted in their lovemaking. It's only when Alison's stomach rumbles that they suddenly remember where they're supposed to be.

" _Shit_ ," Emily gasps, shooting to her feet so fast her vision turns black around the edges. "The girls are gonna kill us."

Alison laughs as her eyes rake over Emily's naked form from where she lounges lazily on the bed. She whips her gaze up to meet Emily's, blue eyes twinkling with mirth. "So worth it."

www

"I told you it wasn't going to be that bad," Alison says as they walk through her front door after dinner. Her dad and brother are out, _again_ , but she doesn't complain if it gives her another night with Emily in her bed.

"Yeah, not for _you_ ," Emily argues.

They'd been extremely late to dinner with the girls as Emily had expected, and it hadn't taken long at all for them to realize why they'd been late, and Hanna had been quick to take advantage of the opportunity for relentless teasing. Alison has always been good at brushing off their banter, but Emily spent the better part of the night with her face in flames.

"You're easy to tease, babe, that's not my fault." Alison laughs, quickly kissing Emily's cheek in apology when the brunette glares.

They head straight upstairs, both wanting to just curl up in bed and relax after the roller coaster they've had for a day, though Alison isn't quite ready to call it a night just yet. She's just as exhausted as she expects Emily to be, but she's had a surprise waiting in her closet for a few weeks now and despite how drained she feels both emotionally and physically

"You get ready for bed," Alison murmurs when they reach her bedroom. She presses a soft kiss to Emily's cheek and strolls to the door. "I'll be back in a sec." And with a coy wink she disappears, leaving Emily to stare after her in bewilderment.

She hears Alison walking around in the bathroom a moment later, so she shakes off the momentary confusion and readies herself for bed. Alison always keeps some of Emily's clothes tucked away in her drawers, where the brunette pulls out a pair of pajama shorts and one of her old t-shirts. Emily smiles when she notices that the shirt smells like Alison, only confirming her belief that the girl secretly wears Emily's own stuff to bed. Not that the swimmer minds. She loves seeing Alison in her clothes, and she secretly started leaving her stuff in the blonde's house so she could see it happen more often.

Finally changed, Emily slides into bed and props against the headboard to check her phone as she waits for Ali to come back. She sees a message from Hanna she had missed earlier and pulls up the keyboard to type a response when she hears the bathroom door open down the hall and Alison's footsteps creaking the floorboards.

"Sorry it took so long."

Emily waves a dismissive hand, eyes still glued to her phone. It takes her another few seconds to realize that Alison still hasn't moved from the doorway, and when she glances up to question it she realizes why.

Alison smirks as Emily's jaw goes slack. The blonde is leaning against the doorway, clad in a beige lace baby doll that leaves very little to the imagination. Emily's eyes immediately fall to the blonde's chest because _god,_ Alison's breasts are encased in beige cups lined with black lace and all Emily wants to do is tear the damn thing off and attach her mouth to the blonde's succulent globes. Her taut midriff is exposed under the sheer skirt that barely hits her upper thigh, hardly covering the matching V-string panty that just manages to cover enough to have Emily's mouth water.

Alison giggles, finally pushing off the doorway and sauntering over to Emily's side. The brunette's eyes remain glued to her swaying hips until Alison clambers onto the bed and straddles her girl's lap.

"W-where did you – how – "

"I might have bought a little more than underwear last time I was at Victoria's Secret," Alison murmurs, her lips curled in a coy smile. She twirls a lock of Emily's hair around her fingers as she tilts Emily's chin up to meet her girl's gaze. "Do you like it?"

Emily's eyes rake down the expanse of Alison's body and all she can do is nod vigorously. "Jesus, Alison, you – I-I –"

She's cut off by a pair of lips, and even as Alison laughs into the kiss Emily responds fiercely, hands grasping at Alison's waist as her tongue plunges into the blonde's mouth.

"I think someone's ready for round two," she teases, but her voice quickly drops to a low groan when she feels Emily's hands pawing at her chest, flicking her hardening nipples through her lingerie. She smirks when Emily hums her agreement, her hand tangling in chestnut locks as her girl's lips trace along her collarbone. "I'm all yours, baby."

And with that Emily growls, latching onto Alison's hips to flip them over and claim the blonde's lips. And Alison surrenders easily, because if Emily Fields wants to ravage her body for the whole night then she isn't one to complain. Now, if she loses feeling in her legs and walks funny for the next month, then that's just a sacrifice she's willing to make.

www

 **If anyone wants to know what Alison's babydoll looks like, I've included the link ;) See you soon xx**

 **lingerie/babydolls-and-slips/chantilly-lace-babydoll-very-sexy?cm_sp= &ProductID=253116&CatalogueType=OLS**


End file.
